


Herbology Woes

by desertredwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Could Be Canon, Cute, F/M, Finding A Date, Fluff, Herbology, Magic, Plants, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shenanigans, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertredwolf/pseuds/desertredwolf
Summary: In which things are never completely calm in Herbology and Neville is asked an important question. Oneshot.





	Herbology Woes

“Miss Patil!” shouted Professor Sprout. “If you cannot behave in my class, I will be forced to ask you to leave! Herbology does not equate a free period. Five points from Gryffindor.”

Neville looked up from his work station and scowled slightly. Parvati and one of their fellow Gryffindors, Lavender Brown — because who _else_ would she be goofing off with in class — were both blushing. Parvati was hastily pushing a magazine into her bag, which caused Neville to roll his eyes.

_Why can’t anyone take this class seriously? Some of these plants are surprisingly dangerous…_ His thoughts trailed off as his attention turned back to the Shrivelfigs on his work space.

Shrivelfigs were not particularly dangerous, of course; they had previously worked with them during their second year. However, the snapping Venomous Tentacula in the corner near Parvati and Lavender _was_ rather dangerous.

They _really_ needed to pay more attention!

“Excellent work, Neville,” Professor Sprout softly spoke, abruptly drawing him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see his favorite professor standing behind him and critically eyeing his work station. “If you were taking this class at a NEWT level, I could not give you anything less than an O. Well done!”

The fourth-year Gryffindor flushed in pleasure at the rarely-given praise.

“It’s just Shrivelfigs, Professor,” he mumbled. Professor Sprout was the only professor at Hogwarts that he felt comfortable talking to in such a casual manner.

“To you, perhaps,” the professor continued in a light tone. “Do not forget that I have seen you work with far more advanced plants than most sixth years do, and on a regular basis. My original assessment still stands.”

Neville opened his mouth to argue, but stopped as Professor Sprout winked at him.

“It is not impolite to accept a well-deserved compliment, Mr. Longbottom. Say thank you and enjoy your last class before the start of winter holidays. Oh, and ten points to Gryffindor,” she added cheerily.

Neville grinned. “Thank you, Professor.”

“Your welcome, Mr. Longbottom,” Professor Sprout replied. “I am very proud—”

“ _Herbifors!_ ”

“It’s not funny! Guys!”

Professor Sprout and Neville spun around to see what the commotion was about, and instantly saw that Dean Thomas’ hair had been turned into daffodils. Seamus gave Ron Weasley a low high-five, which told Neville exactly who was responsible. 

It seemed that Professor Sprout had noticed the celebration, too.

“Mr. Finnigan! Mr. Weasley! Honestly! Do I need to babysit you Gryffindors today?”

She rushed over to Dean’s work station, while muttering something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, _‘They’re not even in season!’_ Chuckling, Neville turned back to his work.

While kinder and more sympathetic than most professors at Hogwarts, Neville knew that Professor Sprout did not give praise like that lightly. What she said, she meant. Spirits now raised, and the incident involving Parvati long since forgotten, he went back to work — only for a new interruption to occur.

Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan were tightly huddled around Hannah Abbot’s work station. Neville noticed that Hannah was struggling with her plants. Her hands were shaking as she picked up a Shrivelfig and strands of her golden hair were flying loose from her braid. Susan had a hand on Hannah’s shoulder and was speaking in a low tone to her, which carried remarkably well to Neville’s nearby work station.

“Come on, Hannah,” Susan said to the frazzled girl. “There’s nothing wrong with asking for help. I know you can do this on your own, but I can be of assistance.”

“We are Hufflepuffs, of course,” Ernie added pompously.

“I just— I don’t get it,” Hannah added, tears now threatening her eyes. “Why does everyone think I'd be good at Herbology? I hate plants; they're so… green. Just because I’m a Hufflepuff, does not mean I’m naturally good at the subject!”

Susan smacked Ernie’s arm.

“Hey!” Ernie protested.

"Are you sure you belong with us?" Susan asked scathingly. “That was a very thoughtless thing to say.”

Ernie sputtered in shock and Susan turned her attention back to Hannah.

“What this idiot meant to say,” Susan said, while shooting a glare at her unintentionally rude Housemate, “was that we are Hufflepuffs, so we stick together. If you need help, there are plenty of people willing to assist. You only have to ask.”

Hannah sniffled slightly.

“I know,” she murmured. “Thanks guys, but I think I can handle it.”

“Okay,” Susan said softly, before leading a confused Ernie away.

Neville looked down at his work station. He only had a few Shrivelfigs left… If he finished quickly, he would have plenty of time to help Hannah.

Expertly going through the last handful of Shrivelfigs, he walked over to Hannah’s work station. Before he could lose his nerve, he coughed slightly and spoke.

“Er, excuse me, Hannah, but would you like some help?” he asked.

“I told you, I can handle this— Oh!” Hannah said, finally looking up and noticing him. A peculiar expression crossed her face. “Hello, Neville. I, um — I would love some help. Thank you.”

Neville stared curiously at her, before shrugging internally and sitting down.

“You’re welcome,” he said, giving her a shy smile. Pulling up a chair, he sat down next to her. “Okay, the important thing to remember with Shrivelfigs is that…”

The rest of the lesson went by in a flash. It surprised Neville just how much he had enjoyed spending time with Hannah. Looking up, he was even more startled to find that they had unknowingly moved closer together throughout the remainder of Herbology, until their shoulders were slightly touching.

Jumping up, he stumbled into a nearby plant, before grabbing his bag. Remembering the etiquette lessons his gran had drilled into his head, he offered to carry hers as well.

“Thank you,” she said. She reached up and picked a tiny stray vine out of his hair. “I would appreciate that.”

They made their way across the snowy grounds. When they arrived back inside the Entrance Hall, Hannah took her bag. She turned to walk away, but immediately turned back around.

“Neville,” she said slowly, “can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why are you taking Ginny Weasley to the Yule Ball?”

Neville stared at Hannah in surprise; out of anything he could have been asked, he had not been expecting that!

“It’s not that she’s a bad person or anything,” Hannah continued anxiously, “she seems really nice. But are you two … dating … or seeing each other …” She trailed off helplessly.

“Oh,” Neville said. “No, we’re not dating.”

If Neville didn’t know any better, he would have said Hannah seemed a bit happier at that news.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Neville replied, still slightly bewildered. “I knew she couldn’t go unless an upper year asked her. So I asked her.”

Hannah’s eyes softened. “So you asked her as a friend. That’s very sweet.”

“Uh, thanks,” he replied awkwardly. “Are, uh, you going with anyone?”

Hannah nodded. “Justin, Ernie, Zacharias, Susan, and I are going as a group.”

“Sounds fun,” Neville responded.

“I’ll see you there, though?” Hannah asked, somewhat hopefully.

“Of course,” Neville replied.

“Great! Thanks again for the help in Herbology, Neville!” Hannah said, running off in the direction of the Hufflepuff dorms.

“You’re welcome,” he quietly responded. Shaking his head, he walked up the main staircase.

What an odd conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.
> 
> Prompt (The Grand Battle — Diagon Alley II): Write about a known Hufflepuff character.
> 
> Additional prompts used:
> 
> -Dialogue prompts: "Why does everyone think I'd be good at Herbology? I hate plants; they're so… green." [5 points] and "Are you sure you belong with us?" [3 points]
> 
> -Character prompts: Susan Bones [1 point]; Parvati Patil [1 point] (If you choose this prompt you may choose one extra character prompt); Pomona Sprout [2 point]
> 
> -Pairing prompt: Hannah Abbott/ Neville Longbottom [3 points]
> 
> -Word prompts: Vine; Peculiar [total of 2 points]
> 
> -Spell prompts: Herbifors [3 points]
> 
> Word count (not including title or author’s notes): 1226


End file.
